Ghostly pet
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Danny was a child, he always wanted a puppy, now he's in his 20's and he's about to have a very unusual pet, much to his girlfriend's chagrin, all thanks to Desiree.
1. A new pet

**The ghostly pet**

 **A new pet**

"Get off from me!" Desiree shouted as she blasted Vlad away from her, "You're such a jackass! I'm not going to help!"

"You will help me!" Vlad shouted and blasted her against a building, "I thought you were supposed to be in space!"

"Clearly I'm back!" Vlad said walking towards her and smirking, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Never!" She shouted and glared at him.

"So be it!" Vlad shouted while he created a plasma ball and struck her.

 _Two blocks over_

Ember sighed while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive, she opened her hand and created a small whirlwind of fired inside of her palm.

"What's taking so long!" Ember groan moving her hand down and watching the whirlwind disappear.

"Hey!" Danny shouted landing and walking towards her, "Sorry I'm late"

"What took you so long, Dipstick!" Ember whined as she kissed his cheek.

"Got held up…. sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck slightly. Ember sighed and simply smiled at him, she couldn't believe she was in love with her former enemy. Five months ago, she would have never thought she would ever be in love with Danny, she was ready to rip his head off, and not kiss him.

"So! Let's get this date started!" Danny said taking her hand

"Sound good to me, babypop," Ember said holding his arm; she smiled as the two walked around the park and simply admired the scenery.

"So! I was fighting box ghost, no surprised! And guess what?!" he said laughing slightly

"What?" she asked

"No guess!" he said

"Ugh! Okay…. Hm…. You tape up like a mummy like last week?" she asked raising a brow

"No!" he said looking away slightly and blushed in embarrassment

"You told me to guess!" Ember said laughing slightly

"Okay! Okay! So, Box Ghost sent bubble wrap of all things! And tried to trap me, but I used a clone and he was busy popping the bubbles! He didn't care about the fight and was distracted! I even had trouble separating the bubble wrap from…. Well, myself!" Danny said before laughing at this strange argument he had.

"Wait…. Who won?!" Ember said laughing as well

"Me!" he said and sat down on a bench with her

"You? Which you?!" she asked shaking her head slightly

"Oh! Me! No, the clone" he said and lean back staring at the blue sky, "I just got rid of the clone after arguing with myself for ten minutes!"

"Danny... You're such an idiot!" she said laughing some more and holding her side

"What?" he said laughing slightly

"Oh my gosh!" Ember mumbled laughing some more and trying to imagine Danny arguing with himself.

"Man! You're so mean to me" he said laughing and pecking her cheek; Danny smiled as he held her close when he felt his ghost sense go off. He looked towards the sky and saw Desiree falling towards the ground before hitting a few trees.

"What the heck?!" Danny said quickly getting up

"Is that Desiree?" Ember asked walking with him; she frown slightly and lean over the downed ghost, she blink a few times and couldn't believe it was her!

"What the heck happened to her?" Danny asked seeing the beaten-up ghost, as she lay unconscious.

"Okay! Let's go" Ember said turning on her heel and was ready to leave

"We can't just leave her like this, Ember," he said pointing at Desiree

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Ember whined and walked back

"She hurt…." He said and picked her up

"You're such a hero" she mumbled and crossed her arms glaring at him

"Really?" he said raising a brow at her; Ember grown and sighed, she didn't even know why she asked such a question since she was dating a hero in the first place.

"Gosh! I hate you sometimes!" Ember whined

"And I love you too," he said rolling his eyes taking Desiree 's arm, "Come and help me"

"UGH!" Ember groan in annoyance taking Desiree 's other arm, she sighed as they lifted her off from the ground and made their way home.

 _Fenton works_

Danny and Ember placed Desiree onto a table and stared at her slightly; Danny glance at Ember and saw the death glare she was given him, he sighed since he knew she was 100% against this.

"I thought you were friends with all of the female ghosts!" Danny said

"Not all! Just Kitty and Spectra!" she said glaring some more and wished she had laser eyes

"So, what do we do now?" he asked leaning against a table

"Ditch her?" Ember said with a serious face, "Go out for dinner, then a movie, and sex?"

Danny's eyes widen slightly at the last suggestion, he grins slightly and winks at her, he looked back at Desiree and knew he would helping her was more important. Even though he knew Ember would cut him off from happy time, and he wasn't sure how long it would last.

"I would love too! But we have to help Desiree " he said sighing slightly

"UGH!" Ember shouted and whined some more

"I think she waking up," Danny said noticing Desiree moving slightly

"Great…. Now we have to deal with her bitching" Ember mumbled watching as well. Desiree moved slightly and opened her eyes, she blink and felt…. Happy? She felt like her tail was wagging?

"Masters! Woof!" Desiree shouted jumping onto Danny, as the two hit the ground.

"HEY! GET OFF FROM MY MAN!" Ember shouted pulling Desiree away, she pushed her back and saw her standing on all fours, wagging her butt like a dog.

"What is she doing?" he asked standing up and dusting the dirt

"What the hell?" Ember said

"Masters! Woof!" Desiree shouted with her tongue sticking out, wagging her butt and jumping.

"Did she say... Woof?" Danny asked glancing at Ember

"Holy shit…. She thinks she a dog" Ember said placing her hand on her forehead, "Seriously?!"

"A dog? What? How? Why?" Danny asked all confused and trying to understand what was going on.

"She fell from the sky, right? She must have knocked her head and got amnesia" Ember mumbled trying to figure out what was wrong with her as well, "Or something like that? I don't know why she thinks she a dog? That's the part that confuses me"

"Woof!" Desiree shouted jumping on Danny and licking his cheek

"HEY!" Ember shouted pushing Desiree off from Danny, "Seriously?! She better stops!"

"Okay! We figure out what to do next" he said watching Ember taking some wires and tying them around Desiree 's wrist.

"Ugh! This should be interesting" Ember mumbled

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Woof

 **End**


	2. Woof

**The Ghostly pet**

 **Woof**

"Why is this happening to us!" Ember groan and hit Danny's chest as she whined, "Why?! Why?! Why?!"

"Calm down, Ember," Danny said holding her hands

"Masters!" Desiree shouted jumping up and down, "Woof!"

"Now what?" Ember mumble glaring at this new pet

"Uh….. I don't know…. Find out what happened I guess" he said scratching his hand slightly

"Okay! I'll get rid of her" Ember said pushing Desiree towards the ghost portal

"Killing isn't a method!" Danny shouted

"Dammit," Ember mumbled opening the portal, "You're no fun, Danny!"

"I know," he said walking towards the stairs

"Master!" Desiree shouted running towards Danny and jumping onto his back. Ember groan and quickly ran after her, she pulled Desiree from Danny's back and placed the rope around her neck.

"I hate this!" she said tying the other hand to a nearby hook, "She keeps….. jumping on you... Like THAT'S MY JOB!"

"Okay, Okay," Danny said holding Ember's hands, "Chill, Ember"

"Do not tell me to chill!" Ember said with her hair flaming slightly

"I'll... Find out what happened and you….. uh? Well, I don't know if I should leave you alone with her" Danny mumbled thinking he might return home with Desiree missing a head.

"Uh…. You know what…. I should just send a clone instead" Danny said going ghost and smiling at her, "To be on the safe side"

"For who? Me or HER?" Ember asked glaring at Desiree who simply sat down and smiled at them.

"Her," he said smiling

"I hate you sometimes" Ember mumbled tapping her finger slightly

"Aw…. I love you too, Ember" Danny said smiling at her, "Okay! Clone"

Danny closed his eyes and created a clone, he gave its instructions and sent it off. He looked back at Ember and Desiree, he notices she was slightly dirty.

"Should we bath her?" he asked

"YOU! Are not bathing that big titty, ghost!" Ember said pushing him back slightly, "No way in HELL!"

"Calm down, Ember" Danny nervously backing away slightly from his very scary girlfriend

"I'll bathe her!" Ember said taking untying the rope and taking her, "Come on!"

"What should I do? Do you want me to watch?" he asked

"Why do you want to watch?! No! You are not watching!" Ember growled before pulling the rope and leading Desiree to the bathroom. Danny chuckled slightly and looked away, he glup and sat down.

" _Maybe I should shut up for a bit,_ " he thought while he rubs the back of his neck slightly. Ember walked up the stairs and led Desiree to the bathroom, she sighed and stared at her while she wags her butt.

"Why am I doing this…..?" Ember mumbled staring at her and knew she had to disrobe her, "I should just clean her with a cloth... Yeah! I'll just do that….. I don't want to see Desiree naked"

Desiree smiled at her new master while she waited for a command, she watched her female master head towards a cabinet and taking out a cloth. She watched her head towards the sink and wet it before heading towards her, and washing off the dirt on her skin.

"Stop moving!" Ember said watching her squirm

"No! Woof!" Desiree shouted moving Ember's hand away

"Yes! Woof… I mean… ugh….. dammit!" Ember shouted throwing the cloth away, "DANNY!"

"Coming... Hold on…." Danny said with his hand covering his eyes, "Wait…"

Danny moved his hand around slightly and tried to figure out where he was going, he felt a wall before he ran into the bathroom door.

"Ow….." he mumbled holding his head slightly

"What are you doing?" Ember asked opening the door wider

"You said not to watch that... Uh…. Big titty ghost?" he said moving his hand down

"I just used a cloth because I don't want to be traumatised by seeing her naked" Ember explained helping him up.

"Okay… well, clearly having her like this isn't going to help," Danny said walking towards her, "If she thinks she a dog… can't she transform into one?"

"Okay!" Desiree shouted jumping up and down, she smiled and closed her eyes, she quickly transformed into a small green dog. She kept her signature hairstyle, she wore a collar and could finally wag her tail.

"Holy shit…." Ember mumbled staring at the small dog, "Nice going Danny!"

"What? I didn't do anything" he said crossing his arms slightly, "But you have to admit…. its more practical now"

"Who said we were keeping her?" Ember asked watching Desiree bark and wag her tail

"Ember…." Danny said glaring at her, "Come on"

"Ugh! Why did I have to fall in love with a hero….." Ember whined as she placed her forehead against his chest, "This is so unfair….."

"Aw…." He said and hug her

"I blame your sexiness….. if you weren't so sexy….. then I would still hate you," she said looking up slightly with a pout.

"But wouldn't stop me from falling in love with you," Danny said placing his hand on her cheek before kissing her. Desiree looked up and notice the lack of attention she was receiving, she frown and flew towards them. She barks and pushed her doggy butt into Ember's face, she shouted in disgust and tried to push her away.

"EW!" Ember shouted moving Desiree's bump away from her face, she gags some more and quickly went to wash her face. "GROSS!" she shouted even louder, washing frantically while Desiree took this opportunity to lick Danny's face.

"She kind of cute" Danny said laughing slightly while he held this dog

"What?!" Ember said looking back with water dripping from her face, as her eyes glowed slightly.

"BUT! You're WAY cuter, Ember" he said letting Desiree down and smiling at her, "I love you! Only you!"

"Yeah... You better" she said looking away from him, "So what now?! Is she our pet now?"

"I guess," he said watching Desiree taking the cloth from before and playing with it, "She likes us... So….?"

"Ugh... Fine! She better not messes with our personal life!" Ember said pointing at him, "And she CANNOT be alone with you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny said saluting her before being hit in the chest, "Aw…. You so mean to me"

"Ugh!" she whined rolling her eyes

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Our new pet

 **End**

* * *

 **Remember: A father's daughter is out! Go ahead and check it out.**

High school life isn't easy for any teen, but when your the daughter of Danny and Ember, well school life just becomes much worst. Aria Fenton must try to survive her high school days while suffering through a secret illness. But when things start to turn out well, she accidently releases a dangerous foe from her father's past who seeks revenge, and is willing to go to great lenght


	3. Our new pet

**The ghostly pet**

 **Our new pet**

 _A few days later_

Ember and Danny kissed as they backed towards their bedroom; Danny had to move some of Ember's music from the bed. They had decided to live in Ember's realm since there was more room and more private.

"You're so weird!" Ember said pushing Danny onto the bed before sitting down on him, she smiled and kissed him. Danny rolled his eyes as he kissed her back, he sat up and held her close and lifting her shirt slightly.

"You like weird," he said and bite down on her slightly, "And I'm a hot weirdo"

"Got that right!" Ember said holding his shirt and moving her hips against him. Desiree walked in her dog form and saw her masters doing something weird, she barks before she transformed back into her human form and jump on them. Ember and Danny shouted off the sudden attack; Ember got up and saw Desiree's boobs in Danny's face. "UGH! GET OFF!" Ember shouted with her hair flaming in rage, at the sight of her boyfriend's face in another woman's chest.

"Wait! Ember! Don't!" Danny shouted moving his face from Desiree's chest, feeling her lick his face when he saw Ember form a plasma ball. "WAIT-! GAH!" Danny shouted as Ember fired the plasma ray and blew up part of the bedroom wall.

 _20 minutes later_

Danny sat on a chair and glared at Ember with his black eye, bruised cheek and slightly burned clothes. He moved his gaze at Desiree, who had returned to her dog form and hide under the sofa while Ember was busy treating his wounds.

"I'm sorry, Danny" Ember nervously said feeling terrible for hurting him, and none intentional this time around. "I didn't mean too! Stop giving me that death look" she said.

"You fired a plasma ray at me!" he said and crossed his arms

"I said I was sorry," Ember said putting a bandage on his cheek

"Why did you fire?!" he asked while Ember sat on his lap.

"She put those big and probably fake! Boobs in your face!" she said and hug his neck, "Did you seriously think! I was going to allow that bitch! Put her boobs in your face?!"

"Ugh" Danny mumbled and saw Desiree waging her tail slightly, "Say sorry to her"

"What?!" Ember asked glaring at him with her eye twitching slightly, "No way in hell!"

"Ember! You hurt her feelings too" he said and waited for her apology

"Why me? I was going to get laid before she interrupted!" Ember said and was acting like a child.

"Ember!" he said and glared some more

"Sorry! Happy?!" Ember asked sitting up from his lap and walking away. Danny sighed and watched her leave, he sighed and went to the kitchen. Ember mumbled while she started to make breakfast, she looked back slightly and saw Danny petting Desiree's head.

" _Stupid, moron, idiot, stupid dog, I hate this... Ugh…._ " Ember crack a few eggs and threw them in the trash, she bends down took take a bowl and saw Desiree sitting with her tail wagging.

"What do you want, dog?" she asked taking the bowl, "I'm still pissed at you!"

Desiree smiled with her tail wagging slightly, she looked back at Danny who was busy reading the newspaper. She went closer to Desiree and petted her slightly before backing away, she sighed and continued to cook.

"See! I knew you would like her" Danny said laughing slightly

"Whatever," Ember said giving him his plate, "Eat"

"Yes ma'am!" he said walking back to his table, sitting down and eating his breakfast. Desiree sat down and stared at them, she waited for some food to fall.

"No! Go play or something…." Ember said waving her hand at her, "Or taking a bath"

Desiree nodded and turned back into a human, she decided to take a bath and took her clothes off with her tongue sticking out. Danny looked up and saw Desiree butt naked as she started to lick her hand, his jaw dropped and just stared in shock.

"Danny, do you want another egg?" Ember asked turning her head and saw Desiree naked, and Danny's face all red and trying to look away.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Ember shouted quickly taking a towel and wrap it around Danny's eyes, "DON'T YOU DARE GET A BONER OVER THIS!"

"Ow!" Danny shouted since Ember was tightly holding his head with the towel, "Ember!"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Ember shouted with Desiree's huge breast freely moving around, "COVER UP!"

Desiree stared at Ember slightly confused, she hunched her shoulders and licked her arm and walking away. Ember ugh loud and watched Desiree walking around, she wasn't going to let her boyfriend see any more of Desiree naked body.

"Ember! You're going to crush my head!" Danny said holding her arm and moving it slightly, "Let go!"

"Gosh! She so naked!" Ember shouted and just watched Desiree walking around

"Then tell her to get dress!" Danny said

"Desiree! Get dress or something!" Ember shouted with her hands firmly on his eyes, "Don't walk around naked!"

Desiree nodded with her tongue out, she turned back into a dog and ran towards them. Ember sighed and moved her hands from around Danny's head. She looked at Danny who rubbing his eyes slightly, he saw Ember taking Desiree and placing her in a makeshift kennel.

"Aw… Ember that's mean" Danny said seeing Desiree pouting and whining, "Look she's sad"

"I don't care!" Ember said walking away from her, "Did you figure out why she like this?"

"My clone asked around and apparently Vlad wanted to make some wish with her, but she refused so the two fought. He used some kind of power and struck her head, she fell down where we found her….. and somehow thought she was a dog?" Danny explained scratching his head slightly, "I don't know…. Maybe she saw a dog when she fell?"

"And can we fix this? I don't want her naked ever again" Ember said looking back at her

"I have no idea, Ember," Danny said hunching his shoulders, "We'll figure this out"

"Let's just see Clockwork or something," Ember said tapping her finger against her crossed arms

"She still a good dog" Danny said

"If you say so" Ember mumbled glaring at her

" _Can't believe Danny saw her naked_ " Ember thought and sighed some more, " _I'm surprised he didn't turn to stone_ "

"Aw! It's okay Desiree….. Ember sort of likes you" Danny said taking the dog in his hands, "Right?"

"Your opinion not mine" Ember shouted walking upstairs.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Puppy love

 **End**

* * *

The new addtion to the remember seriees is out! Go ahead and read it


	4. Puppy love

**The ghostly pet**

 **Puppy love**

 _Evening_

Danny glared with a bandage on his cheek, he watched Ember pout as she looked away guilty for cutting his cheek by accident after another 'argument' with Desiree. He sighed while Ember sat on his lap and tried to apologise, she hugs his neck and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," Ember said sighing slightly and kissed him once more

"You two! Need to stop arguing" Danny said crossing his arms

"We have to change her back," Ember said sighing in annoyance and new this problem, wasn't helping their relationship one bit.

"How?" he asked and glance at her

"We'll figure it out," Ember said sighing and hugging his head, "Sorry, babypop"

"It's alright, Ember," Danny said hugging her waist

"Desiree isn't that bad... You have to admit it" he said and smiled at her, "Well, besides peeing on the floor"

"And I told her not too," she said crossing her arms, "And she still did it"

"Maybe we should potty train her?" he said raising a brow slightly

"Ugh... Yeah…. I guess…." She mumbled getting up from his lap, "What a pain"

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" he asked sitting up and smiling at her

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said taking his hand as they walked downstairs. Ember groan as they found Desiree in her human form walking around the home, she sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"You're not going to train her?" Danny asked raising a brow

"Not yet" Ember mumble and went on her phone. Desiree walked towards her ball and grab it in her hand, she quickly went to Ember and placed it on her lap. Desiree sat down and waited for her to throw it towards her, she pokes her knee with her hand and waited some more.

"Throw it, Ember," Danny said smiling at her

"Ugh! Fine" Ember mumble taking the ball, she sighed and threw the ball across the room. Desiree quickly ran off and chased after the ball, she grabs it and jump up and joy before running back towards her.

" _Hm…. I guess she isn't that bad_ " Ember took the ball and threw it again, she watched Desiree chase the ball and bringing it back once more. Ember looked back at Danny, who had his back turned. She petted Desiree's head before moving her hand away; Desiree smiled and rubbed her head against her hand before she licked it.

"Aw!" Danny said leaning against the counter since he had caught the last moment of the adorable scenery.

"Did you see that?!" Ember asked before throwing the ball at him. Danny laughs and caught the ball, he threw the ball across the room and watched Desiree go after it.

"Your warming up to her, aren't you?" Danny asked smirking as Desiree sat down in front of her.

"No!" she lied and looked away

"Yes, you are," Danny said laughing slightly

"Ugh! So, Desiree is stuck as a dog?" Ember asked trying to change the subject, "She's stuck like this? And we have no idea how to fix this…."

"Yeah, clearly Vlad has made his escape" Danny said walking towards her before sitting down beside her, "I can't find him, but since Desiree didn't want to grant his wishes we should be alright"

"Hm….. Well, I hope she changes back to normal soon" she said sighing

"I'll feed her," Danny said taking a bowl from the cabinet, he put some food inside of the bowl and place it on the floor. He didn't put any dog food inside just some variety of foods they had, he originally didn't think she would need food but Desiree bug them.

"Go eat," Ember said looking at Desiree, "Go see Danny but don't touch him!"

Desiree nodded and quickly ran off, she went to Danny and took her bowl and started to eat. Danny sighed slightly and place dinner onto the table, he sat down with Ember as the two ate. They enjoyed their quiet evening together and even played with Desiree for a bit, and Ember even enjoyed it but didn't want to admit it.

"Fetch!" Ember said throwing the ball across the room; Desiree bark and quickly ran off to chase the ball. She ran back to them and place it on the floor, she sat down and waited for it to be thrown. "Okay, stop!" Ember said moving the ball slightly, "I want to watch tv just go and lay down"

Desiree lowered her head slightly and pout, she lay down on the floor and stared at the tv as well. She occasionally looked back at Danny and Ember, who were busy kissing each other. Ember sat on his lap and kissed his neck, she moved up slightly and bit his lip.

"Hey," he said laughing slightly, "Don't bit me"

"But you're so adorable," Ember said as she held his cheeks in her hands, "Moron"

"I'm not a moron," Danny said kissing her cheek slightly, "Silly"

Ember rolled her eyes and kissed him once more, she moved her hand under his shirt and felt his muscles. Desiree frown as she sat up, she watched them and bark.

"Ugh!" Ember groan as she placed her head on Danny's shoulder, "I'm never going to get laid with her around"

"Admit it, Ember," Danny said while he moved Ember beside him, "You're warming up to her"

"Ugh!" Ember groan as she stood up, she looked away in defeat. Ember sighed and walked away from him.

"Alright, don't get mad at me," Danny said laughing slightly, standing up and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to head to bed"

"I'll join you later" Ember mumbled staring at Desiree while she wags her butt, "What? Have to pee or something?"

Desiree quickly went to her leash and brought it to Ember, she sat down and transformed into her dog form. Ember sighed and attached the leash to her collar, she opened the door and brought her outside.

"Hurry up and pee" Ember mumbled walking down the street with her, watching as Desiree sniff a few trees. Desiree wags her tail and went to the bathroom, she wags her tail some more as the two headed home. Ember removed the leash and headed to the bedroom, she yawned slightly and notice Desiree was following her.

" _Ugh….. again_ " Ember sighed while she watched Desiree turned back human, she smiled at her and lay down. Ember sighed and stared at Desiree as she lay down at the foot of their bed, she smiled slightly and patted her head slightly. Desiree smiled and lick her hands, she lay her head down and fell asleep.

" _She's cute... But we're not keeping her_ " Ember frown slightly and went to her side of the bed, she lay down and hug Danny's side. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, he brought her closer and closed his eyes. Ember closed her eyes and wonder how she could fix Desiree, she opened her eyes when she realised something.

"Wait…. Desiree is a genie….." Ember mumble and realised they could have WISHED her normal, she remembered when Danny wished she could be dog size and how Desiree granted his wish. "UGH! SERIOUSLY!" Ember shouted quickly standing and hitting Danny by accident, "OH MY GOSH!"

"What?!" Danny asked rubbing his face slightly, "What?!"

"SHE'S A GREENIE! WE COULD HAVE WISHED HER NORMAL!" Ember shouted and hit her face with her hand; Danny took a moment to think and realised she was right! He even made a wish and didn't realise it.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Loyalty

 **End**


	5. Seriously

**The ghostly pet**

 **Seriously**

 _The next morning_

"I can't believe this! We could have wished her back to normal" Ember said while she looked down at Desiree, who was currently in her human form as she sat down and watched them.

"Desiree! I wish for you to return normal!" Danny said pointing at her

"Nothing happening…." Ember mumbled staring at Desiree who simply yawned at them.

"Maybe it did," Danny said raising a brow

"Wouldn't we see green smoke or something?" Ember asked waving her hand in front of Desiree's face.

"Roll over," Danny said. Danny sighed when he saw her lay on the ground and rolled on the ground, she quickly sat down and waited for her next order.

"Clearly that didn't work," Ember said sighing in frustration, "Gosh! I just want to have sex with you!"

"Relax, Ember," Danny said laughing slightly as he held her hand, "You can wait can't you?"

"Not for long," she said crossing her arms

"Okay, okay, chill," he said and smiled at her, "Now….. let's find out why this wish thing didn't work"

"Okay... Last time you made a wish was right after she lost her memory, right?" Ember asked looking at him.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head

"Maybe she can't understand us? Or she can't process the same way when she was a human?" Ember mumble while she thought of a possibility.

"Okay….. so, how are we going to make her understand us?" Danny asked while Desiree lay down.

"I don't know? Ask Cesar Milan?!" Ember said waving her hands in annoyance

"Funny," Danny said rolling his eyes

"What?! He trains dogs and Desiree is a dog!" Ember said pointing at her with her hand.

"We're not calling Creaser Milan," Danny said shaking his head slightly. Desiree lifted her head and smiled at them, she quickly got up and ran towards her leash. She quickly returned and sat down holding the leash in her mouth, she wiggled her butt and waited.

"I guess we can walk her and think," Danny said taking the leash from Desiree's mouth and attached it.

"I guess" Ember sighed as she took the leash from Danny's hand.

"Let's go," Danny said taking Ember's hand. Danny opened the door for her as the two left, he closed the door and quickly caught up to her. He held Ember's hand once more as the two walked around the streets of Amity Park, he sighed and watched Desiree in her human form sniff a tree.

"Hurry up" Ember mumble while she watched Desiree sniff the ground. Ember sighed and notice a cat up head, she looked down at Desiree who quickly notices. "Don't you dare!" Ember said as he eyes twitch, seeing Desiree growl at the feline.

Desiree growled some more and quickly ran towards the cat, dragging Ember on the other head of the leash. Ember shouted as she was drag and thrown like a rag doll, as Desiree followed the cat up a tree.

"STOOP!" Ember shouted as she hit the tree once Desiree stops, "UGH!"

"Ember!" Danny shouted running towards her, he kneeled and notice a large red circle on her forehead. He smirks and tried to hold back his laughter, he couldn't help himself from the funny scenery. Seeing Ember being drag by Desiree as she chased a cat, and having Ember hit a tree while Desiree used her as a stepping stone to catch the cat.

"Are you laughing?!" Ember asked holding her forehead and seeing Danny covering his mouth, "Danny!"

"N… no…." he smirked and cleared his throat slightly, hoping it would stop him from laughing.

"Dick!" Ember shouted and hit his crotch hard.

"AH!" Danny shouted and held his balls as he rolls on the ground, he groans and lifted his head slightly to stare at her.

"Come along, Danny," Ember said innocently as she got up and dusted the dirt from her clothes.

"Ugh…." He groans as he managed to get on his knees but still held his area.

"Hurry," Ember said smirking as she held Desiree's leash; Danny groan slightly and stood up, he sighed and followed Ember home. They returned home and let Desiree go, she quickly fetches a ball with her mouth and drops it in front of them.

"Not now, Desiree," Danny said waving her off, "We have to figure out how to change you back"

"I still say, Cesar Milan!" Ember shouted from the kitchen

"We're not calling him!" Danny shouted back and rolled his eyes, "We need some type of power… or spell that will allow us to speak to her?"

"What about Clockwork?" Ember asked as she ate an apple, "Doesn't he have spells and stuff like that?"

"I suppose we could ask him," Danny said thinking slightly, "We haven't tried that method"

"Okay! Let's go!" Ember said throwing her apple away and taking his hand, "Come on!"

"Calm down, Ember," Danny said while being dragged by her, "We can wait, can't we?"

"NO! I'm tired of having Desiree here and her big boobs flopping around!" Ember said squeezing air boobs as she glared at him.

"They're not floppy, Ember," Danny said carelessly and clearly not realising his wrong choice of words.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ember shouted with her hair flaming slightly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Danny's eyes widen in horror as he realised his mistake, he quickly covered his mouth and shook his head frantically.

"I didn't mean it!" he said in a panic and quickly covered his crotch, "SORRY!"

"Why are you staring at her boobs?!" Ember shouted and glared at him as she punched his chest.

"Sorry!" Danny said rubbing his chest slightly, "Please don't kick me…."

"Keep your DAMN mouth SHUT about her tits! And STOP staring at them!" Ember shouted and walked away from him.

"Y….. y….. yes... Ma'am…" Danny mumbled in the smallest voice ever heard. Ember smiled and crossed her arms, she couldn't believe the Great Danny Phantom, who fought the greatest evils such as Dan or Pariah Dark! Could be so easily taken down so easily by his girlfriend and her temper.

"Coming, babe?" Ember asked sweetly

" _Damn she scary….. I better shut up_ " Danny nodded and took Desiree's leash, he followed Ember outside as the two headed towards Clockwork's realm.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Tick, Tick.

 **End**


	6. Tick, tick

**The ghostly pet**

 **Tick, tick.**

 _Clockwork's realm_

Danny and Ember entered Clockwork's realm with their dog right behind them, Ember removed the leash from her collar and followed Danny as they searched for the master of time.

"Clockwork?" Danny shouted looking around

"Where is he?" Ember asked while she searched as well, "Clockwork!"

"Yes?" he asked suddenly appearing behind them and making them jump.

"Jeez! Stop doing that!" Ember shouted holding her chest slightly, "I hated it when you suddenly appear!"

"Very welcoming as ever, Ember" Clockwork said smiling at them

"Clockwork," Danny said and pointed to Desiree, who was busy sniffing around the realm, "We need help with this"

"Ah! Desiree believes she a dog" he said nodding his head slightly, "I see"

"Can you change her back or something?! I'm tired of having her around!" Ember said and not wanted to admit, she did have fun with her on some occasions.

"Ember," Danny said crossing his arms

"Hey! I haven't gotten laid since this started!" Ember shouted and punched his shoulder, "I'm done with this!"

"Okay, calm down," he said rolling his eyes slightly

"Can you change her or not?" Ember asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes," Clockwork said nodded his head and opening his head, he formed a special collar in his hand before he gave it to them. "This collar will allow Desiree to understand you" he explained.

"Thank you!" Ember said taking the collar and smiling at it, "Finally!"

"Thanks, Clockwork," Danny said as well and waved at him, "We appreciate it"

"Come on, Danny" Ember said taking his arm and dragging him away

"Don't forget, Desiree!" Danny shouted and stumble slightly.

"Desiree! Come!" Ember shouted before taking flight and flying away from Clockwork's realm; Desiree looked up and bark, she quickly flew to catch up to her masters.

 _Half way through the Ghost Zone_

"Why don't we change her now?" Danny asked while he flew beside her and held the leash to Desiree's collar.

"I want to change her back home" Ember explained staring at the distant realms.

"Okay," he said looking back at Desiree, who was trying to sniff a nearby rock

"I can't wait for Desiree to become normal," Ember said slowing down slightly, so she could hold his hand.

"Our lives will go back to normal," he said squeezing her hand slightly; Desiree wag her butt while she watched them, she stops and sniffed the air. Desiree growled and started to bark frantically, she pulled on the leash with Danny along ith it.

"Hey! What's wrong with her?!" Ember shouted taking Danny's other hand and pulling as well.

"Ow! Stop pulling!" Danny shouted feeling he was about to be pulled in half between Ember and Desiree.

"Desiree! Stop it!" Ember shouted letting Danny's hand go, she groan in annoyance and saw her boyfriend being dragged like a rag doll. Ember quickly flew after them and easily caught up, she grab Danny's hand once more and pulled.

"Desiree! Stop it!" Danny shouted feeling his arms being pulled once more. Desiree growled some more and stared at a strange ghost in the distance, she moved her hands and tried to remove the collar.

"Hey!" Ember shouted letting Danny's hand go and taking the leash from him, "What's wrong with you?!"

Desiree bark louder with the strange ghost speeding towards them, she barks louder and managed to pull the leash out of Ember's hands.

"Desiree!" Danny shouted quickly chasing her when he was suddenly struck in the chest, sending him flying and smashing into a nearby rock.

"Danny!" Ember shouted. Ember gasps and saw the carter Danny had formed with the force of the attack, she quickly flew towards him and landed. Ember slides down inside the carter and kneeled down beside him, she touched his cheek slightly. "Danny! Are you alright?!" Ember asked touching his hand.

"Ow….. yeah" he mumble sitting up and holding his head

"Daniel! Down already?" Vlad asked while he hovers above them, "What's this? Are you dating one of your enemies?"

"Vlad! Of course!" Ember said quickly standing in front of her boyfriend, "I should have known you would come at some point!"

"Hand over the collar!" Vlad said opening his hand and glaring at them.

"How do you know about the collar?!" Danny shouted slowly standing

"You two are loud talkers!" Vlad said crossing his arms, "And I knew Clockwork would have something to fix this problem with Desiree! He would never give it to me, but you two!"

"Wait…. Where is Desiree?" Danny asked looking around for her

"Dammit! She left" Ember mumble with her hands glowing, she frowns as her hair blazed in rage.

"Hand over the collar!" Vlad shouted with his other hand forming a plasma ball, "Now!"

"What's your wish, Vlad?!" Danny shouted as he clenched his hands into a fist, "Taking over the world?!"

"Getting rid of you!" Vlad shouted before he fired the plasma ball; Danny's eyes widen slightly, he quickly went closer to Ember before he formed a barrier to block his attack. Ember adjusted her guitar settings before she fired her attack, she watches Vlad dodge her attack and counter attack.

"Damn, he's annoying!" Ember shouted while Danny placed another barrier

"I never thought you would ever hook up with, Ember!" Vlad shouted laughing at them, "Congrats!"

"Yeah, shut up," Danny said taking flight and charging at him; Vlad smirk and dodge his assault, he opened his hand and was about to fire when Danny kicked his hand and force him to miss. He back away slightly and fired his ghostly wail, Vlad crossed his arms and tried to reduce the impact of the attack.

"You've gotten weaker, Daniel," Vlad said and shook his head, "Has a girlfriend made you weaker?"

Vlad laughs some more while Danny and Ember simply glared at him, he turned around slightly when Desiree suddenly attacked him. He shouted as she bit him, she held him down and kept his arms to his side, so he wouldn't be able to use his powers. Vlad shouted and tried to shake her off, he flew frantically around and hit a few rocks.

"Danm" Danny mumbled while he watched Desiree biting him some more and covering his eyes; Vlad shouted some more and flew straight towards a large rock.

"Desiree!" Ember shouted. Desiree looks at Ember before she quickly jumps off from Vlad, she flew back and watched Vlad hit the rock head on. Vlad drops to the ground and lay down with some rubble falling around him from the impact.

"I think she won?" Danny said flying towards Vlad's unconscious state

"Wow" Ember mumbles nudging Vlad with her feet, "Is he dead?"

"Doubt it," Danny said looking back at Desiree, "Desiree protected us"

"Loyal dog," Ember said smiling at Desiree.

"Let's change her, shall we?" Danny asked and took out the collar; Ember smiled and whistle Desiree to come. She went down on one knee and held the collar, she petted her Desiree's head and switched the collars.

"You did a good job, Desiree" Ember said petting her some more while Desiree licked her, "Okay, here we go"

"You should do it, Ember," Danny said smiling at her, "And before Vlad wakes up"

"Desiree, I wish you were back to normal! You're no longer a dog, you are a human!" Ember wished while she stood up and back away. Desiree stared at them and blink slightly, she felt something returning to normal.

"Ugh... What?" Desiree mumbles holding her head slightly, she looked down and notice she was on all fours, "What the heck?"

"You're back to normal, Desiree?" Danny asked crossing his arms

"What happened?" Desiree asked standing up and lowering her hand. Ember and Danny told her about Desiree's dog mind state, Desiree's eyes widen in horror and couldn't believe she has done all of those things they told her.

"And then you protected us," Ember said as she finished her story, "And boom! You're back to normal"

"Seriously?!" Desiree asked with her eye twitching slightly, "I can't believe it!"

"It wasn't that bad, Desiree," Danny said smiling slightly

"Gosh! We're never talking about this again!" Desiree shouted in horror and simply flew away in embarrassment. Danny and Ember watched her fly off, they smiled at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well! It was nice having Desiree as a pet" Danny said holding Ember's side, "We did have good times"

"We did," Ember said nodding her head slightly, "I think I might miss it"

"Really? You hated it most of the time" Danny said looking at her

"Still hate it at this moment! But in the end it wasn't too bad" Ember said hunching her shoulders slightly, "But I never want to experience this AGAIN!"

Danny stared at Ember before he started to laugh, he shook his head and hug her in his arms. Ember smiled and laugh as well, she wraps her arms around him and hug him back. s

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Return

 **End**


	7. Return

**Ghostly pet**

 **Return**

 _Three years later_

Desiree sighed while she sat on the ground in a doggy style, she frowns slightly and was extremely annoying that SHE had become a dog! And to those TWO of all people! She growled slightly and looked away when she realised her position, she quickly stood up and sat down on a chair like a normal person.

"GOSH! Why do I sit like a dog?!" Desiree shouted and shouted some more in annoyance, she ran her hand through her hair and stared at the wall. She sighed in annoyance and tried to return to her normal life, she was a genie! Not some mutt.

" _UGH! I need some air!_ " Desiree stood up and quickly sat down, she took her left leg and scratched behind her ear with her foot. She simply stood up once more and went outside, she sighed some more as she flew around the Ghost Zone.

"Hey! Beat it! This is my tree!" Desiree stopped and looked behind her, she raised a brow in confusion and couldn't tell where this voice was coming from.

"Where are you?!" Desiree shouted and search the zone, "HEY!"

" _Desiree? Mean as ever"_ Cujo said while he flew towards her with his tail wagging, _"It's not like she'll understand me"_

"Shut up, Cujo!" Desiree shouted unknowingly she understood him.

" _Did she just…. Understood what I said?_ " Cujo asked and lowered his tail slightly while he stared at her, "You understood me?"

"Yeah! And stop talking shit about me!" Desiree said back and crossed her arms.

" _Desiree? You can understand me? I'm a dog….._ " Cujo said and raised a brow at her, waiting for her to make the link. Desiree looked back and suddenly realised he was right, she was having a conversation with a dog!

"Oh…. My…. Gosh….." Desiree mumble in shock

" _How can you understand me?_ " Cujo asked

"I…. well….. it was transformed into a dog….. that's probably why….." Desiree mumbles and still had a hard time to believe, she was talking to Cujo.

" _Wow! That's awesome!_ " Cujo said wagging his tail with his tongue sticking out, " _Hey! Do you want to play?_ "

"Uh… I guess it wouldn't hurt….." she mumble and smiled slightly

" _Awesome! Let's go!_ " Cujo bark and quickly flew away; Desiree smiled some more and sighed, she simply flew after him.

 _One month later with Cujo_

Desiree stood in front of Danny and Ember's home, she was slightly nervous about asking them to be their pet one more. But she had to give it a try….. it wouldn't hurt after all?

"Here goes nothing" Desiree mumble and knock on the door, she waited anxiously and saw the door open.

"Desiree? What the hell are you doing here?" Ember asked while she held a small child in her arms.

"Who`s this?" Desiree asked and stared at the two-year-old child.

"Daughter" Ember simply said while she glances at her daughter, "And DON'T even think about attacking her! I will rip your fucking head off if you even lay a finger on her!"

"I won't! I didn't come for that! Heck! I didn't even know you slept with Phantom and had his kid!" Desiree said in her defence. Desiree has spent three years and one month in the Ghost Zone, she didn't even pay attention to what was going on in the human world.

"Good" Ember mumble glaring at her slightly, "What do you want then?"

"Well... I spent an entire month with Cujo after discovering I could understand him….. and…. Well... I want to be your dog once more" Desiree said smiling slightly. Ember stared at Desiree in shock, she could feel her eye twitch slightly with her mouth dropping. She gently placed her daughter down before she shouted and went back in the house.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted walking inside the home while Desiree followed her.

"What?" Danny asked walking towards her and saw Desiree sitting down like a dog, "Ember? Why is Desiree here?"

"She wants to be our dog?" Ember said looking back at her

"Our dog?" Danny repeated and couldn't believe it himself

"I really enjoyed my time with you guys" Desiree explained and moved her hand slightly, "You guys really treated me well…., I mean….. no one has ever treated me like you two did. I know I was a total bitch to the both of you before, but you two still showed me kindness... In a way... I just want to return to you guys"

Danny smiled and turned to Ember, who simply had a stern glare on her face. He laughs and pets Desiree on her head, seeing her smile and wag her butt.

"Oh, come on, Ember," Danny said nudging her slightly and smiling at her, "Let's keep her"

Ember crossed her arms and stared at Desiree, who simply gave her a puppy look as she wags her tail slightly. She sighed in annoyance and glanced at Danny who did the same, she growled and knew she wouldn't win in this fight.

"Fine" Ember sighed and smiling at them, "We can keep her….. but she can't sleep in the bedroom! And she's not playing with Aria alone!"

"Deal!" Danny shouted hugging her in his arms, he laughs slightly and picked Aria up. Ember rolled her eyes, she watched Aria stared at their new pet?

"Welcome to the family, Desiree" Ember said sighing in defeat and petting her.

"She's kind of dirty" Danny pointed while he pointed at her, "Should we wash her?"

"YOU are NOT washing HER! And there no way in hell I'm going through that nightmare again" Ember said crossing her arms and glaring slightly.

"I actually remember that bath... And your rude comments about my boobs!" she said and pouted at her.

"Uh…." Ember smiled and chuckled slightly, she looked away "Moving on….."

"We'll find another way... somehow," Danny said and laughing

"You're not washing her!" Ember said and wanted to make it very clear

"Okay" Danny smiled and laugh slightly, he leans in closer and kissed Ember on the lips. Ember rolled her eyes and kissed him back, she moved her hands to his neck and smiled.

"Desiree, I wish you were our puppy once more" Danny said smiling.

Desiree froze for a moment or two after the wish was made, she son lay down on all fours, her tongue sticking out as she panted with her tail happily wagging.

"Put the collar on! I got some rules" Ember said raising a brow at him. Danny smiled and placed the collar around Desiree's neck, he back away slightly while she adjusted the collar.

"Desiree, I wish you were a dog," Danny said as he watched Desiree granting his wish, he smiled slightly when he saw Desiree in her cute dog form like before.

"Desiree... Can you understand us?" Ember asked giving Aria to Danny, "If you do nod your head twice"

Desiree nodded her head twice while she wags her tail, she was relieved she had this collar on, she knew this collar would make both of their lives easier.

"No licking! No sleeping on our beds and most of all DO NOT WALK AROUND NAKED!" Ember said in a firm tone, unaware Danny had placed Aria down. Desiree nodded her head, so Ember would know she understood her rules.

"Good," Ember said turning to Danny and smiling at him. Desiree wags her tail slightly and saw Aria had crawled towards her, she looked up slightly and watched her new master's talk.

" _Hey there... Aria, was it?_ " Desiree smiled at the child with her tail wagging, she sniffs her before she sat down. Aria smiled and sat down, she stared at this dog and held her collar; Desiree's eyes widen slightly as she pulled back, trying to free the collar from the child's grip.

"Okay, okay!" Danny said sighing slightly, "Fine, I'll do it later"

"Good, now where's Aria?" Ember asked turning around to see Aria removing the collar from Desiree's neck.

" _Oh, shit_ " Ember's eyes followed as she watched Desiree bark and quickly jump on Danny before licking his face.

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Ember said sighing some more and shaking her head, "Ugh!"

"It's not her fault, Ember," Danny said smiling and held Desiree back, "Where's the collar?"

Ember turned around and saw the collar was gone, she gasps slightly and quickly went on the floor to search for it.

"Aria, where's the collar? Mommy needs it" Ember said poking Aria's cheek slightly, trying to hold back her nervousness about having Desiree collar free. Aria smiled at her mother and clap her hands, she crawled towards her and held Ember's shirt.

" _Oh, Aria_ " Ember sighed deeply and held Aria in her arms, she stood up and had to accept she wasn't going to find the collar anytime soon. " _Aria must have hidden it….. it might take a while to find it…._ " Ember smiled at Aria and kissed her cheek.

 _Later that night_

Ember walked around the kitchen while she started to make dinner, she personally didn't need food to survive since she was dead. But her husband and daughter both needed food to live; Ember didn't mind cooking and she enjoyed eating on some occasions.

"Danny" Ember said turning around while she held the trash, "Can you throw this out?"

"Sure," Danny said taking the bag from her. Danny walked out the door and threw the trash away, he walked back towards the door and realised it was locked. He stopped and turned the door knob slightly, "What? Oh, gosh…. Is it locked?!"

Danny stared at the door and couldn't believe it, they had recently added a security system which prevents ghosts from phasing through their home. They decided to live in the human world since it was easier for Danny to protect the city, and for the system to work.

"EMBER!" Danny shouted knocking on the door frantically, "EMBER!"

Ember lowered her kitchen knife and stared at the front door, she sighed softly and gave Aria her mashed up bananas before she went to investigate. She walked towards the front door and saw Desiree was sitting in front with her tail wagging.

"She must have closed the door?" Ember mumble walking closer and hearing Danny shouting her name.

" _I should probably open the door….._ " Ember thought while she grins slightly, " _I'll open the door….. after I give Aria her bath, and prepare her for her nap_ "

Ember smiled and laugh slightly and left the entrance, she returned to the kitchen and took Aria in her arms. She kissed Aria's cheek while listening to Danny knocking on the door frantically and shouting her name.

"Your daddy is stupid," Ember said softly and hug her slightly, she smiled and notice Desiree was following her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Jelly Ember

 **End**


	8. Jelly Ember

**Ghostly pet**

 **Jelly Ember**

 _Two days later_

"Good morning, wife!" Danny said hugging Ember slightly and gave Aria a kiss on her chubby cheeks, "And Aria"

"Morning, Dipstick" Ember replied while she put Aria in her high chair and started to cook breakfast.

"Sleep well?" he asked sitting down next and playing with Aria slightly.

"You kept kicking me last night!" Ember said and swing her knife at him while she held an apple in the other hand, "I didn't sleep a wink!"

"Okay….. first put the knife down," Danny said nervously and took the knife from her hand, "Second... I'm sorry... I'll take over tonight? Does that work for you?"

"Why doesn't Aria cry and wake up whenever you're on night shift? But she does for me?" she asked eating part of the apple.

"Maybe Aria loves me more?" Danny said hunching his shoulders. Ember glared at him and stepped on his foot, she smiled and took Aria in her arms and walked away.

"Make your own damn breakfast!" Ember said sitting down on the sofa with her little girl.

"What about Aria? She has to eat too" Danny said hoping it would change his wife's mind on breakfast.

"I'm the mother!" Ember said and pointed to her breast with a smirk on her face, "Make your own breakfast!"

"Dang it" Danny mumbles and crossed his arms, he had completely forgotten Ember could simply breastfeed Aria. "I thought you wanted to stop breastfeeding her," Danny said.

"I am! But on occasions such as this! I can breastfeed her" Ember said laughing slightly and rub Aria's back, "Have fun cooking"

Danny pouts and watched his wife head to the bedroom, he sighed slightly and couldn't wait for Aria to eat actual food. She wouldn't have an excuse not to cook; Danny turned to the fridge and looked around for something he could cook.

"I can cook... Uh…." Danny felt his eye twitching slightly and looked away from the fridge, "Ember! I'm sorry! Hey!"

Ember lifted her head slightly and sighed, she knew her crazy husband was a terrible cook. She was pretty sure he would die of starvation if he didn't have his mother, and then her.

"Your daddy is weird….. most of the time," Aria said lowering her shirt while Aria stared at her, "This is the last time, alright? No more breastfeeding"

Aria pouts at her mother and had tears forming slightly, she whines and held her mother's shirt with a small whimper. Ember laughs slightly and hugs her in her arms, she lowered and placed Aria on her knees. Ember smiled and turned her head when she notices Desiree, she was sitting on the bed in her doggy form since her human form was too big for the bed.

"Off the bed!" Ember said glaring at her new pet? Desiree wags her tail slightly with her tongue sticking out, she stood up slightly and sniff the child.

"Hey! Back off" Ember said pushing Desiree slightly, "Hands off the baby"

"Are you jealous, Ember?" Danny asked leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What?! I'm far from jealous!" Ember snapped back and glared at him.

"Look" Danny pointed with his finger. Ember looked down and realised Aria had crawled away from her and was petting Desiree on the head. Ember's jaw dropped slightly as she watched, she frowns with her hair flaming in annoyance.

"Aria….." Ember mumbles and watched her daughter pull Desiree's cheek with her tail wagging.

"It's cute isn't it?" Danny asked and sat on the bed watching

"Sure….. whatever!" Ember mumbles and watched Aria laugh.

" _She's never laughed like that with me…_ " Ember narrowed her eyes slightly while she watched this horrible scene.

"Breakfast?" Danny asked with a small smile

"Not now!" Ember said pushing Danny off the bed, she glared as she watched her 'dog' being so close to her daughter, "Hmmmmm"

Desiree wags her tail and happily started to play with her young master, she jumps and pushed her down on the bed while she licked her face. Aria giggled as she held Desiree's ear, she sat up and wrap her arms around her.

"Ember….." Danny mumbles backing away from the raging hair of flames, he gulps slightly and could feel the heat. He moved slightly and took Aria and used her as a shield, as he cautiously approached his wife. "Ember…. hey," Danny said keeping Aria well in front of him.

"WHAT?!" Ember shouted quickly turning her head with her eyes glowing

"Maybe….. you should calm down slightly?" he asked with his knees shaking slightly. Ember glared at him and realised her stupid husband, was using their daughter as a human shield.

"Are you using Aria as a shield?" Ember asked seeing Aria putting her small hand in her mouth, "Seriously?!"

"Uh….." Danny nervously smiled and gave Aria to her, he was about to take Desiree when Ember gave him a death glare.

" _She's so jealous…_ " Danny slowly backed away from Desiree, he cleared his throat and gave Ember a quick kiss on the cheek before running off with his tail in between his legs. Ember held Aria closer in her, she growled slightly and left Desiree on the bed.

"Being replaced by Desiree as Aria's favourite! Over my dead body!" Ember mumbles and walked downstairs, she stopped slightly and realised she was dead. "Okay….. over my beating heart! Yeah! There we go" Ember smirk and sat on the sofa with Aria.

Ember looked down at Aria, who simply stared back at her. Ember sighed and hug her softly and kissed her cheek, she smiled slightly and poke her cheek making Aria laugh.

"Is it safe to sit down?" Danny nervously asked while he held a wooden spoon, as his form of protection against his wife.

"Your such an idiot….. but sit," Ember said smiling slightly; Danny placed the wooden spoon down and sat down beside her. He looked down at Aria as she stared back him, he laugh slightly and poke her cheek.

"Are you jealous that Aria likes Desiree?" he asked and took Aria from Ember's lap.

"No….." Ember mumbled and looked away slightly, "I'm not jealous"

"If you say so," Danny said smiling slightly

"I'm not jealous" Ember mumble pouting while she looked away.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Baby and puppy

 **End**


	9. Baby and Puppy

**Ghostly pet**

 **Baby and Puppy**

Ember yawned as she rolled in her king size bed, she felt so relaxed and calm after such a good nights sleep. Well ever since Danny took over the night shifts, she smiled and sat up stretching when she notice Desiree on her bed with her tail wagging.

"What do you want, dog?" She asked with a frown. Desiree wags her tail while she simply stared at Ember, she looked around slightly before lying down.

 _"Stupid dog"_ Ember sighed and lay back down as well, she stared at the ceiling and was trying not to go crazy.

"Morning, Ember," Danny said while he held Aria in his arms, "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning" Ember said sitting up and opening her arms, "Pass me, Aria"

"Yes ma'am," Danny said saluting slightly before handing Aria to her.

"Morning, baby" Ember said kissing Aria's cheek and making her laugh, "Did you annoy daddy a lot?"

"Not funny, Ember," Danny said rolling his eyes and sitting down on the bed, "She's only cried once and I think it was a nightmare"

"Aw... you had a nightmare?" Ember said kissing Aria some more, "Was it about Daddy and his crazy nature?"

Danny frown and stared at her, he stood up and quickly pulled Ember's legs pulling her further down the bed. He soon sat down and pushed Ember and Aria on the bed, he smiled and laugh while he kissed them both.

"Stop" Ember laugh and held Aria closer to her chest, "You're going to crush us!"

"Don't be silly!" He said kissing them some more. Danny smiled and let Ember go, he moved away slightly with his smile growing when he saw Ember letting Aria go.

"If she's crushed it's your fault!" Ember said chuckling slightly moving some of her hair back.

"No, it's not," he said laughing slightly

"You're such a moron," Ember said pushing his face, she smiled and move her gaze to Aria. She frowns seeing Aria petting Desiree on the head, "Hm..."

"What?" Danny asked looking back and seeing the problem, "Ember, you can't be jealous that Aria likes Desiree"

"Ugh" she whined softly

"A baby and a puppy... those two bond and they're adorable together," Danny said moving his hands slightly, "It's like... a thing..."

"But why my baby?" she said poking his chest hard, "Or what this dog?"

"Hm... fate hates you?" Danny teased but immediately regret it when he saw Ember's death glare. Ember frown some more before she kneed him in the crotch, she smiled as she got up from the bed.

"Come on, Aria" Ember said softly taking her daughter in her arms, "You don't have to see daddy being in pain"

"Ugh... Ember..." Danny groan in pain while he watched her leave, "Okay... I guess I deserve that..."

Danny turns his head to the side while he waited for the pain to leave, he groans some more and saw Desiree giving him a disapproval look.

"You too?" He asked moving his hand slightly. Desiree shook her head and jump off the bed, she transforms back into a human form and went downstairs.

"Daddy's stupid" Ember mumble while she place Aria in her high chair, "Okay, I'll make your breakfast"

Ember went through the cabinet and took out some cereal, she places some on her high chair table with some cut bananas.

"Eat slowly, Aria" Ember said passing her hand on her small head. Ember prepared a bottle while she started to make breakfast for herself, she sat down while she held mashed apples and strawberry in her hand.

' _Woof'_ Ember looked down at Desiree who anxiously waited for her own meal, she whines slightly and waited.

"Oh... what do you even eat?" Ember asked placing the small container of mash fruits down, "Dog food? Or... is it people food?"

Ember frown slightly while she tried to figure out this little problem, she walked towards the food pantry and was surprised they had dog food.

"I could try..." Ember mumble walking towards the kitchen, she opened a drawer and took out a can opener. She soon placed some of the raw meat inside a bowl before placing it down in front of Desiree, "Here?"

Desiree sat up and sniff the meat, she frowns and backed away in disgust.

"Okay... Dog food is a no... dry dog food?" Ember suggested and stared at Desiree for a response, "Or... what do dogs even eat?! It's dry or wet?!"

"Ba" Ember turned to Aria who was pointing to the bananas; Ember raised a brow and cut another banana and gave it to her.

"Is this what you want, Aria?" Ember asked. Aria shook her head and pushed the bananas pieces on the floor, she laughs seeing Desiree eating them. "Bananas... okay..." Ember mumble hunching her shoulders, she sat down and took the mash fruits.

"That really hurt, Ember!" Danny said while he entered the kitchen

"It was supposed to hurt," Ember said while she gave a spoon full of mash fruits to Aria, "It's your balls! It usually hurts"

"Ugh" Danny whined, he frowns and took some bread and made a quick peanut butter sandwich. Danny turned and lean against the counter and notice Desiree eating a banana? "Bananas?" He asked pointing at her.

"I tried wet dog food and she didn't want it" Ember replied

"I just give her people food," Danny said hunching his shoulders

"Where's that collar?" Ember asked placing the container down, "We can just ask her"

"Oh... good idea," Danny said quickly eating his last bit of sandwich. Danny brushed his hands to remove any crumbs and looked for the collar as well, they spent a few minutes before finding it.

"Come here, Desiree" Ember said waving her hand slightly. Desiree nodded and sat in front of her, she looked down as Danny placed the collar around her neck.

"We should wish her back so she can answer us too" Ember suggested

"Sure" Danny nodded and looked back at her, "Desiree, I wish you were back to normal"

Desiree's eyes widen slightly before a wave of smoke surrounded her, she stood up slightly as the smoke disappeared.

"What?" Desiree mumble and rubbed her head slightly

"Hey, Desiree we have a question," Ember said waving slightly

"Sure," she said nodding her head

"What do you eat? Dog food? Human food?" Ember asked raising a brow slightly

"Human food is fine," Desiree said crossing her arms, "But if worst comes to worst... I think I could settle for wet and dry dog food mixed together"

"Oh... noted," Ember said nodding her head

"I'll buy some" Danny said when he heard the phone ring, "Hold on"

"How are you liking being our dog?" Ember asked raising a brow

"I really enjoy it," Desiree said nodding her head quickly, "I really enjoy being with Aria too"

"Yeah... about that-!" Ember stopped when she felt Danny tap her shoulder, she looked back and saw him hang up the phone.

"We're going to need a babysitter, Ember" Danny said placing the phone down, "We have to attend a political party"

"What?" Ember sighed and crossed her arms, "Those parties are so boring"

"sorry" Danny smiled and kissed her cheek, "But we need a babysitter"

"What about your parents?" She asked

"They're out of town for that ghost convention, remember?" Danny said thinking as well, "Jazz is at Harvard... what about Sam?"

"I hate her! She's not touching my baby" Ember said frowning with her arms crossed, "Tucker?"

"Gaming competition" Danny sighed and realising they didn't have anyone to babysit

"And I have no idea what happened to my parents... and I wouldn't let them babysit anyways," Ember said sighing some more, "What if I stay at home? They only need you?"

"They want both of us to attend," Danny said

"I could," Desiree said waving her hand slightly

"What?" Danny and Ember said unison

"I mean... I just stay human and I could babysit" Desiree explained and smiled, "I'm over thousand years old... I think I can handle a two-year-old"

"We don't have anyone else, Ember," Danny said turning to his wife, "She's the only person who can babysit, Aria"

"Ugh... fine" Ember mumble turning her head slightly, "She can babysit"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for My dog is the babysitter

 **End**


	10. My dog is the babysitter

**Ghostly pet**

 **My dog is the babysitter**

 _The next night_

"This stupid party better be worth it," Ember said while she adjusted her dress slightly, "Having our pet being the babysitter"

"It's only a few hours, Ember," Danny said adjusted his tie slightly and held her hands, "We'll be back in no time"

"Hm..." Ember raised a brow and looked away, she sighed and went to Aria's bedroom. Ember walked towards her crib and took Aria in her arms, "I hope you'll be alright for tonight, Aria"

Aria stared at her mother and held the top upper part of her dress, she smiled while they went downstairs to the living room. Ember smiled and placed Aria down, she kneeled and gave Aria a cookie and some juice.

"Be good, alright?" Ember said softly and placed her hand on Aria's small head

"Mommy," Aria said as she managed to stand by leaning against Ember's leg; Aria wobbled slightly and hug Ember as the best she could. Ember smiled and hug her back, she looked down and kissed her cheek.

"Hm... I was wondering when your first words would be" Ember said while she kissed her again, "I'll miss you, baby"

"Mommy," Aria said once more and touched Ember's face.

"Time to go, Ember," Danny said while he stood behind her and smiled, "Aria will be fine"

"I promise she will," Desiree said walking towards them before sitting down like a dog, "I'll keep her safe"

"You better" Ember said standing up, "If something happens to her! I swear I'll rip your bloodily head off!"

"Noted!" Desiree said with her hands up and a nervous smile, "She'll be fine"

"She better" Ember said pointing her finger at her

"Come on, Ember," Danny said taking Ember's hand and pulling her towards the door

"Her bedtime is at 8! No junk food for dinner! And give her a bath!" Ember shouted before being dragged out the front door.

"Okay," Desiree shouted while she waved slightly. Desiree sighed slightly before she turned around to an empty living room; Desiree stopped with her eyes widening. "Where is she?!" Desiree shouted in horror, she couldn't believe she had lost the baby after two minutes of being the babysitter!

 _"OH SHIT!"_ Desiree quickly ran through the home and tried to find the two-year-old child, she started to panic slightly.

"Where could a two-year-old be?!" Desiree shouted moving the sofa, "Oh gosh! I forgot she has powers! Dammit!"

Desiree ran to the kitchen and looked around, she soon went upstairs to her bedroom and grab one of Aria's stuff animals before returning to the living room.

"Aria!" Desiree shouted shaking the stuffed animal slightly, "Aria! Look what I have!"

 _"Ember is going to mount my head!"_ Desiree nervously thought while she searched the house from top to bottom. She entered the entrance and sighed in relief when she saw Aria on the floor playing with some toys, she quickly sat down beside her.

"You're going to be the death of me," Desiree said and poke Aria's cheek, "Let's see... it's four right now... so we can play for a bit"

"Bah?" Aria titled her head slightly and stared at her

"Right... you have no idea what I'm saying..." Desiree said with her eye twitching slightly, "Okay! Come on, Aria"

Desiree bent down and picked the toddler up, she walked into the kitchen and placed her in her high chair. She scratched her head slightly and tried to think of something she could eat, she didn't want to piss Ember off since it would literally be her head at risk.

 _"Think, think, think... what does Ember usually give...?"_ Desiree stared at the child and glance at the kitchen, she walked towards some fruit.

"She gives fruit... bananas," Desiree said taking one, "And... probably... some grapes?"

Desiree cut the bananas into small pieces before she cut the grapes in half, she mixed them in a bowl and gave it to her. Desiree soon headed towards the fridge and saw bottles of milk inside, she smiled slightly and took one.

"Here," she said handing the cold bottle to Aria, who quickly pushed it away. "You don't want it?" Desiree asked staring at the bottle, "Oh! It's too cold... sorry"

Desiree opened the microwave and placed the bottle inside, she heated it milk and tested the temperature before giving the bottle back.

"I hope this is enough food," Desiree said smiling slightly while she watched Aria eat, "We should do bath time next"

 _The party_

"Ember... what are you doing?" Danny whispered while he held a glass of wine, leaning over to his wife, who was preoccupied at staring at the clock.

"Nothing," Ember said moving her head slightly, "Just checking the time"

"I'm sure everything is fine, Ember" Danny said taking a sip from his glass

"Can't you send a clone... to check on things?" Ember asked glaring at him

"A clone..." He mumble

"I would! But I don't have that power!" Ember said placing her empty glass down

"Just one!" She said

"One? How many did you originally planned?" He asked raising a brow

"Just a few... ten..." She mumble looking away with a pout

"Ten..." He said staring at her

"Just send one! I want to know if everything is alright" Ember asked once more

"Okay, okay," Danny said sighing in defeat, "I'll send one, who will check on Desiree and Aria but that's it"

"Yeah, yeah! Just send the clone!" Ember said tapping his cheek slightly

"Um..." Danny stared at Ember as she left, he sighed slightly and created a clone before sending it off.

 _Fenton's home_

"Aria?" Desiree shouted once more while she searched the house for the ghost child... again, "Ugh! Where did she go?!"

" _When is this... Ghost power phase... Thing going to be over?!_ " Desiree sighed and sat down on a chair, she moved her gaze slightly and saw Aria on the ceiling?!

"Oh…. Shit…." Desiree mutter slowly sitting up and staring at her new situation. Desiree quickly ran under Aria and opened her arms, ready to catch her if she fell. "Come on down, Aria!" Desiree shouted.

"Ugh! This is crazy" the clone mumble while he landed near a window, staring inside of the home. He sighed slightly and watched Desiree walking around the living room with her arms stretched out, he raised a brow and moved his gaze slightly to see Aria on the ceiling.

 _"Ember is going to burst a vein if she sees this"_ the clone thought while he watched this little cat and mouse game. _"I should head back"_ the clone quickly flew away and headed back to the party.

"Oh!" Desiree shouted and quickly caught Aria in her arms, "I knew you would get tried at some point"

Desiree smiled and went to the bathroom, she prepared the tube with warm water and put some bubbles and toys. She got Aria undress and placed her inside, she laughs slightly and pushed a rubber duck towards her.

"See! Baths aren't bad" Desiree said and blew some bubbles at her.

 _The party_

"Is the clone back?" Ember asked while she moved her wine glass, as they sat down at a large table with other politicians.

"Just now," Danny said and felt the clone return to his body, he closed his eyes slightly and processed what the clone had seen. He waited for the waiters to take away the main course, "Uh..." He mumbles.

 _"Oh! Maybe I shouldn't mention the ceiling..."_ Danny eyes widen slightly and glance at her

"Well? What did the clone see?" She asked while a waiter place down the dessert.

"Everything is fine" Danny lied and took his fork, "I told you"

"What really happened?" She asked glaring at him and didn't believe him one bit, "Well?"

"Everything is fine" Danny insisted with a nervous smile; Ember glared at him with a serious expression, she tap her finger on the table and waited for Danny to give in.

"Well... you know Aria's powers are coming in right?" He asked

"Yeah?" She replied

"The clone saw Aria on the ceiling with Desiree underneath with her arms out" Danny nervously said and gulp slightly, "That it..."

"That's it?!" Ember said quickly sitting up, "She was just waiting for our daughter to fall?!"

"I guess..." Danny replied. Ember frowned with her hair flaming slightly, she quickly took Danny's arm and dragged him out. Danny quickly shouted an excuse while being treated like a rag doll.

 _Fenton's home_

Desiree sighed softly while he finished dressing Aria in her pajamas, she entered her bedroom and placed down on her bed.

"Alright, Aria" Desiree said and pulled a blanket over her, "It been a very long! Few hours but its time for bed"

"Bah!" Aria shouted and pout

"Now, now," Desiree said giving her, her stuff tiger before she took a book, "I'll read you a story alright?"

Aria nodded slightly and lay hug her tiger, she yawned slightly and stared at Desiree as she read the story to her. She yawned some more and slowly fell asleep; Desiree smiled and quietly left and headed downstairs.

"YOU!" Ember shouted bursting through the door with Danny out of breath

"What?!" Desiree said quickly backing way, "What?!"

"Ceiling... scary..." Danny managed to say and tried to catch his breath, "Ceiling... Aria..."

"Oh!" Desiree nervously smiled and touched her neck slightly, she didn't want to part with her head, "Everything is fine! Aria is asleep right now"

Ember narrowed her eyes and quickly phased through the ceiling, she pokes her head from Aria's floor and sighed seeing her asleep. She flew down and landed back in front of Desiree; Danny sighed and sat down.

"See, Ember!" Danny said motioning his hand slightly, "Everything is fine"

"I gave her fruits, milk, a bath, a story, and now she sleeping" Desiree explained and smiled slightly

"Okay... fine... you did a good job..." Ember mumbles and looked away. Danny smiled and secretly gave Desiree a thumb up, "I'm heading to bed"

"You did a good job, Desiree," Danny said smiling at her

"Thanks... but it was a lot of work," Desiree said sighing in relief, "I'm glad it's over"

"Want to go back?" He asked and pointed to her collar

"Yes please!" Desiree said laughing slightly; Danny laughs slightly and nodded his head.

"Desiree, I wish you were our pet once more" Danny wished and smiled while he watched Desiree returned to her dog mind state.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Warnings

 **End**


	11. Warnings

**Ghostly pet**

 **Warnings**

 _A few days later_

"Hey! Ember" Danny shouted while he walks downstairs before heading to the kitchen, "Do you know where my shirt is?"

"Busy!" Ember shouted while he held Aria in her arms, and held a pot in this strange mixture.

"Need help?" He asked and opened his arms, "I can take Aria"

"Thank you!" She said giving Aria to him, "Why don't you ever cook?"

"Because I can't cook and you always get mad when I do," Danny said as he sat down and placed Aria on his lap.

"You need cooking lessons," Ember said rolling her eyes slightly, "Or something"

"Why can't I stay here with, Aria?" Danny asked kissing her cheek and making her laugh

"Just feed her," Ember said giving a box of cereal. Danny pouts slightly and took the box, her grab some cereal in his hand and held it in front of her.

"Here you go, Aria," Danny said opening his hand; Aria grabs some cereal from his hand and started to nibble on it. "Are you only going to eat cereal?" He asked taking some as well.

"Do I have to do everything?" Ember asked crossing her arms and held a spatula.

"Okay! Sorry" Danny laugh slightly and watched Aria eat, "Why don't you take the day off? I can handle a toddler"

"Aria isn't a normal toddler," Ember said placing a plate down in front of him, "Her powers are coming in"

"If I can handle Dan Phantom, Pariah Dark, and Ember McLain before I stole her heart! I can handle a toddler with her powers coming in!" Danny said while he held a finger out and pointed to the ceiling.

"This will not end well" Ember mumble taking Danny's plate and started to eat it, "But! If you insist so much... then have a good day with Aria"

"Hey! My breakfast" Danny pout watching her eat his bacon. Ember smiled and gave his half eaten plate back, she got up and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun with daddy, honey" Ember said kissing the top of Aria's head, "And don't go easy on him"

"Hey! Don't encourage her" Danny said smiling while Aria laugh

"I'm going to relax!" Ember shouted while she left the kitchen

"I can handle my own kid," Danny said looking down at Aria, who simply had her hand on his as she stared back at him. "You're most likely still hungry... I'll get you more food" he said placing Aria in her high chair.

Ember sighed softly and sat down in a chair and she didn't know what to do? She would normally play with Aria, wait until she was tired before she could write some music, and then clean the house slightly. She would normally finish when Aria woke up from her nap, give her lunch, play some more and relax slightly before Danny got home from his patrols or any event he had to attended.

"What now?" Ember mumbled looking around the house; Ember sighed and notice Desiree sitting in her human form staring at her.

"Hey" Ember mumbles waving slightly. Desiree smiled and quickly ran off, she soon returned with her leash and drop it in front of her. "A walk? Uh... last time didn't end so well..." Ember mumble thinking back to how Desiree drag her like a rag doll.

 _"No way in hell I want to experience that again!"_ Ember crossed her arms slightly and sighed loudly. Desiree pouts and whines slightly, she moved the leash closer before sitting down and begging some more.

"UGH! Fine!" Ember shouted taking the leash

 _"This dog will be the death of me!"_ Ember growled slightly and attached the leash to her collar.

"Do NOT pull!" Ember warned and pointed at her, "Understand?!"

Desiree stared at her blankly and titled her head slightly, she stuck her tongue out and waited for her to open the door.

 _"I'm going to die... again"_ Ember felt her eye twitch slightly, she took a few moments and held the leash tightly before opening the door. Desiree bark and pulled Ember out of the door and ignoring her screams, she quickly saw a cat and chased it to a nearby tree.

"NO!" Ember shouted finally taking a firm stance and trying to pull her away, "Leave the cat alone!"

Desiree barks and tried to climb the tree, she soon felt a strong tug and stumble back slightly.

"No! Desiree! Bad!" Ember shouted pulling some more, "Let's go! UGH! WHY DID I GO OUT WITH HER!"

 _Kitchen_

"And... uh... what about some... grapes?" Danny suggested and placed down a small bowl, "No?"

Aria stared at the raisins and pushed the bowl away, she whined slightly and slap her hands on her plastic table.

"Uh! What do you want, Aria?" Danny asked sighing and took the bowl away, "Oh! I know"

Aria whined some more and watched her father head to a cabinet, she stopped and realised he was getting cookies! Aria smiled and laugh slightly, she claps her hands seeing the box in Danny's hands.

"Don't tell your mother" Danny said smiling and giving two cookies to her, "Or she'll get really mad at me"

Aria stared at him with a confused look while she ate her cookie; Danny chuckles slightly and sat down beside her.

"I don't know how Ember handles this! But it's sure a lot of work" Danny said taking a deep breath, "And its only been half an hour..."

 _Outside_

"Stop pulling!" Ember shouted pulling the leash some more, and trying to regain control, "Desiree!"

Desiree bark and quickly pulled and freeing herself from Ember's grip, she quickly ran off before Ember could catch her. She ran around and suddenly felt something pulling on her leash, she looked back and was surprised to see herself?

"Hold on," she said moving her hand and transforming Desiree into her human self

"What?" Desiree asked staring at her future self

"I need to warn you!" Future Desiree said with her time medallion moving slightly

 _"Clockwork..."_ Desiree thought to stare at her future self

"About what?" She asked her older self

"Danny and Ember's lives are in danger! And if you can't prevent their death... then Aria over grief will destroy the world" future Desiree explained and backed away slightly, "She's will become the worst enemy than Dan himself"

"What? What's going to happen?!" Desiree asked with her eyes widening

"I can't tell you too much….. or ill be breaking Clockwork's rules," future Desiree said staring at the time medallion, "Just be careful"

"But... Who wants to kill Ember and Danny?" Desiree asked trying to approach her future self, "Who is it?!"

"I can't say anymore," future Desiree said opening her hand and turning her older self back into a dog, "You've returned to your dog state mind, but I made sure you know you must protect the Fenton family at all cost"

Desiree frown slightly as she watched her future self-disappear through a portal, she sat down and stared blankly.

 _"I have to protect them,"_ Desiree thought and turn into her dog form and wag her tail slightly.

"There you are!" Desiree looked back and saw Ember running towards her; she calmly walked back to Ember and sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked taking the leash in her hands. Ember raised a brow slightly and walked back home, she undid the leash and opened the front door.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're home!" Danny shouted with his messy hair and stain filled shirt, "How can you handle this?!"

"A baby?" Ember asked slightly as she took Aria in her arms, "She's your daughter, Danny"

"Aria is so much work" Danny sighed and notice Desiree sitting in front of them, and watching them argue.

" _I must protect them,_ " Desiree thought narrowing her eyes slightly, " _No matter what_ "

"Something wrong, Desiree?" Danny asked slightly and stared back at her

"Dipstick!" Danny looked back slightly, he glances at Desiree once more before he left and followed Ember upstairs.

" _What could be this danger….. my future self-warn about?_ " Desiree asked herself

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for Protective

 **End**


	12. Protective

**The Ghostly pet**

 **Protective**

 _Five years later_

"AH! Daddy!" Aria shouted while she was held under his arm, as they walked downstairs for breakfast. Danny laughs and placed her down, he messed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, dear" Ember said while she placed a plate down, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah!" Aria said sitting down and taking her fork, "Daddy woke me up!"

"Because it was time for breakfast, Aria" Danny said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Daddy mean," Ember smiled and prepared Desiree breakfast, "Desiree!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Aria shouted quickly leaving her chair and going towards her, "I want to feed her!"

"Okay," Ember smiled and placed her hand on Aria's head, "Right beside the water,"

Aria nodded and placed the bowl down, she turned around and waited for Desiree to run into the kitchen like every morning.

"Hm? That's weird?" Ember mumble while she also waited for Desiree to run into the kitchen as well.

"Be careful, Ember," Danny said placing his mug down

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms

"Last time she did this she trips you from behind," Danny said and watched Aria sit back down

"I'm not going to be trick ag-!" Ember shouted and fell back, she hit the ground and blink slightly. Ember lifted her head and saw Desiree eating from her bowl; Ember groans and slowly got up.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked leaning forward slightly

"Don't say a single thing!" Ember said with her finger out

"Mommy!" Aria jumps down from her chair and sat down beside her, she smiled and poke her cheek.

"Yes?" Ember asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked as she sat on Ember's lap

"I'm alright, baby," Ember smiled and gave her a hug, she stood up and took Aria in her arms, "Let Desiree eat, alright?"

"Okay," she said hugging her neck

"How about we head outside for a bit?" Danny said sitting up and walking towards them.

"Yay!" Aria shouted quickly running to the front door, "Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" Danny said laughing slightly and smiling at Ember.

"We better hurry," Ember said laughing as well.

Ember held Danny's hand while they went outside with Aria; Danny waited for Desiree to follow them before he closed the door. Desiree bark and ran ahead of the family, she wags her butt and waited for Aria.

"Let's play!" Aria shouted running towards Desiree; Desiree barked some more and ran around Aria.

"Oh, children," Ember said while she stopped with Danny, and simply watched Aria play.

"Hey! Aria!" Danny smiled and opened his hand, "Come here,"

Aria nodded and went to Danny; he smiled and went on one knee. Aria placed her little hands on his and watched as an ice crystal formed, she awed and touched it slightly.

"Don't touch it yet, Aria," Ember said pulling her hands back, "Wait until Daddy's finished/"

"Hold on, Aria," Danny said moving his fingers slightly, "It almost done,"

"I want to hold it!" Aria whines slightly and jumps in place.

"Alright…. Here you go," Danny said giving her the ice crystal, "Be careful"

"Mommy! Look!" Aria said showing her mother the crystal, "It's pretty!"

"Daddy isn't the only one!" Ember said winking at her, "Daddy can do ice and mommy can do fire."

Ember smiled and opened her hand as well, she held a small fire in her hand and started to form it into a heart. Ember laughs softly and watched Aria stare; Ember closed her hand around the heart with smoke escaping through her fingers.

"Here you go," Ember smiled giving her the fire heart, "It's warm, right?"

"Wow!" Aria said feeling her hand becoming warmer, "I want powers too!"

"You power are coming in, Aria," Danny said placing his hand on her hand, "But you have to wait."

"Why?" she whined and pout at her father.

"Your powers are new, baby," Ember said smiling at her, "When you're older you're able to use your powers."

"Aw….. okay….." Aria mumbles and stared at the ice and fire crystals.

Desiree smiled while she watched the family moment; Desiree sighed when she smelled something In the air.

" _What is this?_ " Desiree sat up and walked around slightly, she sniffed the air and felt a strange presence approaching.

"Another one!" Aria said jumping slightly, "Daddy!"

Desiree frown and transformed into her human form, she stood up on her feet and slowly sniff the air some more. She moved her gaze and notice a strange ghost staring at them, she stopped and stared back at him.

" _Is this it?!_ " Desiree thought, watching the strange ghost suddenly charging towards them. Desiree's eyes widen, she could tell this strange ghost was aiming for Danny and Ember, and she wasn't going to allow it! Ember and Danny suddenly felt something pushing them out of the way and knocking Aria to the ground. They quickly looked back and saw a black shape quickly flying away; Danny quickly stood up and ran slightly before he stopped and stared at the sky. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Ow…." Aria mumbled rubbing her head slightly, "It hurts….."

"Aria!" Ember quickly turned and ran towards her, she got down and quickly checked for any injuries.

"Mommy," she said feeling her mother patting her down.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Ember asked quickly hugging her in her arms, "Are you hurt?!"

"No," she said shaking her head slightly

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Ember asked with a concerned tone

"Here," Aria said and pointed to her head; Ember nodded and moved some of her hair, she moved her fingers and felt a small bump.

"You'll be alright, baby" Ember said and gave Aria another hug.

"Are you two alright?" Danny asked running back towards them, "Aria?"

"She'll be fine," Ember reassured and smiled at him, "It's just a bump on the head."

Danny nodded his head and hug his wife and child in his arms, he smiled and looked back where that strange black thing had escaped.

"What was that?" Danny asked while he held Ember and Aria's in his arms

"I don't know?" Ember said and notice Desiree running towards them.

"Desiree?" Ember mumble while she watched Desiree lick Aria's hand.

" _That was close!_ " Desiree thought and sat down, and watched Aria being held by Ember. " _I need to be on my guard! Whatever that thing was….. it might come back…._ " Desiree sighed and nuzzled against Ember's hand.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The pet show

 **End**


	13. Chapter 13

The story is cancelled. I don't see any interest in this story and it's now cancelled. If there's enough interest then I'll continue to write it but for the time being its cancelled.


End file.
